Unnoticed Unheard Invisible
by BubbleGumPOPpro
Summary: Reagan Renolds is invisible to most and can't make sense of the world, the only person who is there for her is her brother, FredxOC


Unnoticed Unheard InVisible

Unnoticed Unheard InVisible. Maybe it was because her name was Reagan that she was unnoticed or maybe it was because her fraternal triplet Adell was prettier and liked by the teachers more...who knows.

Her parents liked Adell better because she 'was more magically talented'. Phss! Reagan was 10times better than her sis but again she was never noticed.

Then Reagan had her brother Jesse who was best friends with the Weasleys. Reagan and Jesse usually went to the Weasley's for a few days of Christmas vacation, while Adell spent her vacation with her boy friend.

Reagan stood in her room before going to Kings Cross for her sixth year. She and Jesse had decided that she needed to be noticed. She had redone her hair and make up and in her opinion looked good.

"Wow. If you weren't my sister I'd date you." Jesse said with his mouth dropped. He closed it quickly getting a glare and remembering why he had come up here "Oh and mom and dad said you have 5 minutes." He turned and went to collect his luggage from his room,

Reagan took in one more deep breath before grabbing her luggage that had been packed the night before and running down the stairs.

Within the hour she was settled on the train reading a book and leaning against the window. Jesse had gone off to give Adell her copy of Care of Magical Creatures book. Fred and George Weasley walked in talking to them selves and saw Reagan sitting by herself.

"Where's your brother?" George asked, Yes she could tell the difference between Fred and George, especially after spending over 5 different Christmas's vacations with them and about half of each summer ever since first year, she knew who was who,

"Giving Adell one of her school book's she left it in Jesse's bag." She said looking up from her book

"So, what happened to you over the summer you seem...?" Fred

Started

"Different?" George said looking at her

Fred just nodded his head yes

"Yeah, me and Jesse finally decided it was time for me to be not so...invisible." Reagan said memorizing her page number and setting down her book

"You never seemed invisible..." George said with a puzzled look on his face

"To you guys maybe but to every one else I'm just Jesse and Adel's other sibling." She laughed slightly mad "I mean my parents named me REAGAN! Who names a kid Reagan?"

"Your mom..." Fred said and laughed

"And your dad that's who." George finished

Jesse walked back in and smiled at his friends "Hey guys, so do you like my sis's new look?"

"There's room for improvement. What do you think George?" Fred smirked

"A lot of improvement Fred, Ginny maybe able to help." George said smirking right back

"No do not get Ginny started on my wardrobe." Reagan said smiling at the two

"Too, bad." They said and laughed

For the next half of the train ride Reagan, George , Fred , and Jesse joked around and laughed at each others jokes. Then came time to stop there fun and change into there robes.

Reagan stepped out of the compartment and looked at the number (5). She began to walk to the bathroom with her robes in hand. Some one stopped her , she turned it was Adell. Adell had her wand pointed at her rib and said

"If you don't take off that sluty make up and clothes I make sure _**George **_never looks at you again."

Her eyes widened and she nodded a slow small yes. _How had she found out? I NEVER told anyone!_

She walked into the bathroom changed into her robes, took off her make up , and put her hair into a ponytail. She looked hoe she had the past 4 years. Then she took out her contacts and put on her glasses.

When she got back to the compartment there Adell sat flirting with George. Reagan was surprised that she knew who was who.

Reagan came in and was going to sit back down were she was sitting before in between Fred and George but Adell moved between them before Reagan could get there so Reagan turned and sat next to Jesse who had tried to give her a reassuring smile but Reagan just sat down and picked up her book.

Jesse leaned in and whispered in her ear "There keeping her distracted so they can pull a prank but stay sad she keeps on looking at you and smirking."

Reagan smiled and then stayed sad. She heard as Adell screamed they let out a small snake and Adell HATED snakes! Reagan laughed and Jesse smiled, next they let off a color bomb off in her bag , a disgusting pee yellow. Adell ran out of the compartment crying and the four of them high fived.

"So Reagan what happened to your old look?" George asked

"Adell she threatened to get me banned from the library if I didn't take off my makeup and such." Reagan said and sighed

When the train stopped the four clambered out of the compartment and headed for the carriages. This year was the first year Reagan and Jesse had seen the Threstals.

The two had watched as there father killed there mother. Their father was now in Azkaban but of course that didn't ruin Adell's popularity status. Reagan always wondered if her sister had created some sort of spell to make herself popular. Reagan stood frozen, that day that lead up to that night. Watching. Crying. Alone. It all played out in front of her eyes like a movie.

Jesse Fred and George had all gotten into the carriage but she just stood there frozen. Jesse hopped down grabbed her fore arm and pulled her onto the carriage.

Reagan Jesse and Adell were the youngest of 10. They had twin older brothers

Who were 17, Ry and Patrick, then you had Rose 19, then you have Katrina 20, then Daryl who is 21, and Nathan 23, and finally Derek 25. None of them had told anyone about there parents, all except there wives or husbands.

Reagan always had the best relationship with Rose and Derek, and then it was Nathan Daryl and Katrina. The only one she hated was Adell.

"I can't believe him……….." She said in a sad whisper to Jesse. Jesse hugged her and kissed the top of her head

"What happened?" George whispered to Fred

"I have no idea." Fred and giving George a puzzled look

"It's nothing, her pet rabbit died over the summer." Jesse said giving Reagan a reassuring smile

When they got to the great hall they watched . People talking. Kids being sorted. Dumbledore giving his speech. It all just passed in front of Reagan's eyes in a blur, she functioned but it was like watching a robot.

Finally when she got back to the common room she started talking and laughing with all her friends,

As midnight neared and the party in the common room died down, Reagan went up to her room and fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow,


End file.
